Mending a Broken Heart
by SaikiMoonDemon
Summary: Kagome breaks up with Hojo. Hojo says she will regret it. But will she?
1. Hi, My name is

**Authors Note: Hey, this is a new oneshot. I might possibly make this a twoshot but I'll see. I'm still typing the other stories but they may not be uploaded by the time I anticipated. My computer is acting up more than usual so I'm gonna have to get that fixed. Also my brother broke one of my nails, and that hurt my whole entire finger, so forgive me for typing mistakes. Sorry for the inconvenience I caused anyone. I'm aiming to upload maybe Monday or Tuesday but the latest is Thursday; so now on with the story.**

"Riiiinggggg!"

The school bell rang. Kagome gave a sigh, noticing that school is finally over. She just witnessed her boyfriend, Hojo cheating on her. Kagome was in deep thought, not noticing that a certain half demon we all know was walking towards her. He was a new student, just started last week. He wasn't paying any attention either. Kagome thought about her cheating, backstabbing, and two timing soon to be ex boyfriend, Hojo.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome was at her locker, getting her books for science, when she saw Hojo_

_"Wait who's that, and why is he hugging her, why is she kissing him and why is he ….? Oh my goodness!" Kagome shouted out loud to herself. Hojo then turned around and noticed Kagome standing there wide eyed. He gave her a smile and walked over to her, acting like what he just did was normal. Kagome turned and continued getting her stuff for her locker. Hojo came up to her and Kagome said in a low dangerous voice_

_"What was that?" Hojo gave her a confused look_

_"What was… what?" Kagome glared at him_

_"Don't play dumb with me you piece of crud. Who was that? Why was she all over you? Why?" Kagome began to become furious._

_"Ouch. That hurt, why did you call me that? That girl was my sister, for your information." His hand were now on his hips, but the next question she asked she noticed that his eyes were wandering and rolling as if he was trying to think of something to say._

_"Well, if she's your sister, why was she all over you like a freaking prostitute?" Hojo stiffened, and starting stuttering_

_"W-well," Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Y-you see m-my fam-family shows affection l-l-l-like that. Yea, my family shows affection like that." Kagome gave him a dark look and thought 'liar' Hojo smiled and waved her goodbye.

* * *

_

**End of Flashback**

"Kagome was still in deep thought, when her face crashed into a hard muscular chest. Kagome looked up and was engulfed into these calm, sincere gold eyes. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and had the same reaction. Kagome broke the stare and apologized

"ummm," She said blushing, she'd never seen him or any one like him before. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking and I-"Inuyasha interrupted her

"It's okay I wasn't looking either, so I guess we're both to blame. The names Inuyasha," He held out a hand. "Inuyasha Takahashi." Kagome smiled and said

"Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha, nice to meet you." She shook Inuyasha's and immediately felt sparks but ignored them. Inuyasha had the same reaction except he was in a trance. Kagome stopped shaking his hand a long time ago, while Inuyasha still was shaking her hand. Kagome giggled

"U-umm, you can stop now." She smiled. Inuyasha snapped out of it and blushed.

"Sorry, so I'll see you tomorrow then." He said hopeful, he had no friends because he was a half demon. Kagome nodded; they both went on their way. Kagome forgot what she was going to do until she heard a slap from across the hall and rolled her eyes. She walked over to her two dearest friends and greeted

"Hey, Sango, Miroku! How are you guys doing?" They turned to look at her with sorrow filled eyes. She looked confused but then she realized what was going on. There was Jojo …. I mean Hojo making out with his so called "sister" against the lockers. She gave a sigh and said as she stormed out the doors of the school

"That's it; I'm not taking this from Hojo or any one else time to end this, once and for all."

"Kagome, Hey Kagome!" She turned to see Inuyasha running towards her.

**Authors note: You know I might make this a twoshot or a story I don't know but I'll see. Tell me what you want it to be. I'll have the others uploaded. I started this last night, but couldn't finish because of my finger, it still hurts but not as much. Review, bye!**


	2. Their Almost Kiss, and The Cheating Homo

**Authors Note: Hey guys and gals, this is a new chapter of my new story, I hope you like it! Review please! To Sora7 I'd like to say thank you for reviewing, and (lol I know Inuyasha thanks so much! I think lol ****) and I thought Inuyasha could come up with something better then that lol! And to MANGA1 Thanks and I know Hojo really is a bad liar, Oh and your welcome ****.**

When Inuyasha reached Kagome, he noticed that something was wrong.

"Hey Kagome, uh what's wrong? You seem … pissed." Kagome gave a half hearted smile

"It's nothing Inuyasha, I was just thinking about something that happened today and how I'm gonna deal with it, when I get home." Inuyasha was curious to know what but he didn't press the matter any further. He smiled and said

"Well, I hope whatever you have to deal with goes well, ummm when you went out the door you dropped your cell phone**," **he pulled out the red and sliver touch screen phone. "So here." Kagome smiled and took the phone from his hand. She grinned

"Thanks, Inuyasha, I lo- I mean I like people like you. Thanks." _'hmm, I was just about to say I love you, whoa! That's weird I've only known him for like a couple hours.'_

"You're welcome Kagome." Inuyasha said. _'Was she just about to say what I thought she was going to say, no! ha, I must be imagining things.' _ Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, and he locked eyes with her. Sparks flew through every inch of their bodies. Neither of them noticing that they were leaning into each other they came closer and closer until their lips brushed against each other; their eyes widened and they quickly backed up from each other.

"Umm I-I-I'm, uh t-thanks for giving me my cell phone Inuyasha!" Kagome said rather quickly. Inuyasha cleared his throat '

"Uh y-yea, you're welcome. I'll s-see you tomorrow then?" Kagome nodded and they waved each other goodbye and went on their separate ways.

* * *

As Inuyasha was walking to his house, he thought _'I almost kissed her. I barley even know her and yet I almost kissed her. I feel like I've known her forever. Why do I feel this way?' _He walked up to his house, still in a daze. When he opened the door he was greeted by Rin, who noticed that something happened.

"Hey, Inuyasha something wrong, you look … love sick?" Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and blushed

"I ain't love sick!" Rin raised an eyebrow and chuckled

"Okay Mister. I ain't love sick, I believe you." Inuyasha grumbled something Rin couldn't hear and marched up the stairs up to his room, he collapsed on his bed and sighed _'do I like or possibly love Kagome?' _with that question in mind he went to sleep to wake up two hours later to do math homework in a flash. (sorry about all the to's lol)

* * *

Kagome arrived at her house safely, said 'hi' to her relatives and went upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her. She said to herself

"Well, this is it. This is the day that I brake up with Mr. Homo Cheating Akitoki." Kagome chuckled. She set her bag down and pulled out her cell phone

"As much as I don't like to brake up relationships over the phone, this is one exception, Hojo deserves it." She dialed his number and waited for someone to answer. It rung four times

"C'mon, horse-face pick up the phone!" Kagome yelled. Just then someone answered the phone

**"Hello, who is this?" **Kagome gasped. Someone answered the phone, alright but it was Hobo, I mean Homo, *sigh* Hojo. Kagome's voice became dangerous and deadly

"The question is who are you?"

**Authors Note: Hehe, that's it for now guys. I know short chapter but I'm working on it! Review please! **


	3. Not anymore

**Authors Note: It's a new chapter tell me what you think! I think I might actually be my favorite chapter!**

"The question is who are you?" Kagome's bangs covered her eyes.

"I can't believe that lying, insecure, abomination! I'm here to call _my_ boyfriend and then here's some random female slut, answering _my_ boyfriends cell phone!" There was a gasp on the other side of the phone

"**Listen here wench, I don't know what you are talking about or who you think you talking to, but all I know is that I'm Hojo's girlfriend number **_**two**_**! So you, who ever you****are need to shut your face, cuz I ain't no slut."** The mystery girl said. Kagome closed her eyes and an evil look became bestowed upon her face

"Do you even know who I am you sorry sounding worm. I _am _Hojo's girlfriend. And yes you are a slut because **you're **probably the one I saw with my soon to become ex boyfriend, in the school making out like it's something you do on a daily basis," Kagome said in one long breath. The girl interrupted

"**Excuse-"**

"Listen here, you female dog, don't interrupt me, I'm still talking," The girl bit her lip. Kagome continued

"Now, like I was saying before I was boorishly interrupted what gives you the right to answer that sorry excuse for a boyfriend's phone? Second where is that ugly, lying man slut! NO, boy slut, only a boy could do this. This is the last and final straw. If that's what you two do in public just image what y'all arrogant pieces of dodo, do behind my back! You, who ever **YOU** are can have that boy! Now answer my questions otherwise you'll regret you and that piece of cockroach!" The girl on the other side of the phone stammered

"**I-I my name is Ayumi. I d-do have a right to answer phone because I umm I'm uhh,"** Ayumi sucked her teeth, and Kagome raised an eyebrow and said

"Okay, _Ayumi _because it seems that you don't have an answer to all my questions I'll just give you a warning. When you see me, Kagome Higurashi, in the hallways don't even glance at me, because you will be having problems. Second you a fool to go out with someone like that because if he's cheating on me right now with you, what makes you think he won't cheat on you with another _girl_." Ayumi hissed

"**Hojo is faithful, I'm with his baby but I didn't tell him yet though. he only did that to you because you ain't give him what he wanted which was-"** Kagome protested

"Girl! Don't get started with me, because I gave that boy everything he could ever want that's appropriate for his age and mine. You are a fool because he's using you once he's done with you and he finds out your with a baby … he'll drop you off in the street somewhere! BUT I guess since you're brave enough to open your legs, you brave enough to have a baby just like a real _woman _would. But since you not a woman and you just a _girl_ I'm not gonna waste my breath on the likes of you! Now hurry and pass me that stupid monkey so I can finally move on with my life." Ayumi was going to give a sorry excuse for a remark but then a male voice came into hearing. He said something like who is it? Pass me the phone? With that Kagome got who she was looking for.

"**Hello?"** The male voice said.

"Hello, this is Kagome. Who is this?" Kagome stated rather proudly.

"**Oh, hey Kagome. I see you were getting to know my sister."** Kagome scoffed

"Listen here you, lying piece of turnip, don't you dare start that with me! You're so called sister just said that she was your girlfriend number two. Now, me there's only one think I have to say to you Mister. Akitoki,"

"**And what is that Kagome?"** Homo seemed confident in his talking.

"I'm braking up with you, right here and over the phone. I don't like to do that but for you it's worth it and you deserve it. You lying cheating man slut. You go behind my back …find another girlfriend … and have the nerve to lie to my face about it when I ask you! I'm not gonna cry, because stupid fools like you are not worth tears." Kagome was trying to control the little ounce of self control she had left. Hojo's eyes widened

"**What?"** He didn't expect that to happen.

"You heard me I didn't st-stutter." Kagome smiled.

"**You can't break up with me, I **_**own **_**you. You belong to me."** Kagome chuckled at heart

"Where my ring at?" Kagome chuckled some more.

"**You will regret it Kagome, and when you do I'll be there; and you'll be on your knees begging me to take you back I just know it. Just you wait."** Kagome was cracking up

"As if, why would I ask you, of all people, to take me back after all the trouble you've caused, please. It's over and done. Have fun with you your new girlfriend, Hobo!" Before Hojo could say anything else Kagome hung up. Kagome sighed and said to herself

"Well I guess it's time to start on English homework." Kagome picked up a piece of paper and a pencil _'English homework to write a song about your feelings and sing it if you want to. Hmm I'll make song and sing to it hahahahah'_ Kagome began writing. She yawned and announced

"Well, that took a lot out of me, but it felt good; … no scratch that it felt spectacular… Look at world Kagome Higurashi is single again!"

**Author's Note: Well no cliff hanger today, because I'm in a good mood today lol. Be on the look out for the next chapter! Please forgive me for any confusion or misspellings if you see any that mix up the story please tell me asap! Bye! Oh and review please thanks.**


	4. You're Not Worth Tears

**Authors Note: Well here's a new chapter. Only a couple things to say Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys! I don't in other words DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the songs stated in this chapter or story for that matter though as anyone else I wish I did. If I do I will say so! On with the story!**

'_hmm, maybe I should call Sango, Ayame, and Rin to help me out.' _Kagome took out her cell phone and called her friends up. They all were over at Kagome's in less than twenty-five minutes. When they were upstairs Kagome settled them down and began

"Okay ladies and… and… ladies umm… as you all know I just broke up with that sorry excuse for a boy, not even a man Hojo. I have this assignment to make up a song and sing it at school in the auditorium during class time if I want. So, to get on to my point I would like you guys to help me," Kagome looked around to find eyes staring intently at her"Questions, comments, or concerns?" Sango's hand shot up

"Kagome, how many songs are you writing?"

"It's mandatory to write one for homework, but I can write more and still be able to sing both. I'm planning on writing two by the way." Sango nodded. "Anymore questions?" Rin's hand shot up

"How are we going to help you as in what are we going to be doing?" Kagome smiled _'Note to self: Rin you are so adorable when you ask questions like that'_

"I was hoping that you guys can work on the background vocals and the instruments if it's no problem, we can you the room that my dad used to use for his band." The girls jumped up in excitement and squealed

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get started!" Rin shouted. Ayame laughed and they all practiced till their song was perfect and went to bed at twelve in the morning. The next day Kagome woke up, got ready and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Kagome reached the school twenty minutes early so she decided to go find Inuyasha, but she didn't need to. As she walked towards her locker she noticed someone waiting for her there. Can you guess who? Inuyasha of course. Kagome smiled, giggled, and walked towards her locker to the waiting half demon

"Inuyasha! Hey!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha turned and waved to her

"Hey Kagome." Kagome reached her locker and immediately their eyes locked

"How are you Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a lower and calmer tone. Inuyasha smiled

"I'm great and you Kagome?" He said in a deep rough yet calm tone. Kagome smiled, broke the stare and began preparing for class

"I'm better then yesterday that's for sure." Inuyasha nodded. He was dying to know what happened. Kagome looked him in the eyes and saw the battle on whether to ask or not. Kagome announced

"You want to know don't you?" Inuyasha blushed and nodded. Kagome giggled

"Well at least your being honest. Okay well I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday after I saw him making out with a girl that was supposedly his so called sister." Inuyasha tensed

"He cheated on you? YOU of all people? That's not even a boy. No boy would do that unless he's a sissy!" Inuyasha was beyond pissed _'how could someone do that to Kagome, my sweet dear Kagome. Wait! What! No! bad conscience' _Kagome laughed at his facial expressions

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha insisted

"Your face!" her laughter died down "but I'm okay heck I didn't cry because he wasn't and still isn't worth it. He says I'll regret it but I know I won't." Inuyasha smiled and Kagome smiled back

"Well, Inuyasha it was talking to you. I'll see you at lunch then?" Inuyasha nodded

"But I don't sit inside the cafeteria;" Kagome raised an eyebrow "I sit outside under a tree. Just come outside and I'll show you where I sit." Kagome smiled

"Is it okay if I bring my other two friends Miroku and Sango?" Inuyasha felt reluctant but he agreed. Kagome smiled and hugged him and went off to class. After the shock wore off Inuyasha headed off the class also. Kagome arrived to class fifteen minutes early and met Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Ayame. They talked for a couple of minutes until the teacher came in and announced

"Okay, settle down class! We're going to the auditorium to perform the songs that you made for homework. So before we go who would like to perform their song or songs?" Kagome's hand shot up then she announced

"I have my friends Rin, Sango, and Ayame helping me out if that's okay." The teacher smile and nodded

"The songs you perform will be performed in front of other senior classes." Kagome smiled _'Good now Hojo can hear the songs I made for him'_ "Alright then class let's head straight for the auditorium and anyone else who would like to perform a song can tell me when we're at the auditorium." They arrived at the auditorium and it was filled with five or six senior classes. Kagome glanced and saw Inuyasha, he waved and she waved back. She then glanced and saw Hodo sitting in the front of the cafeteria she grinned deviously. Ms. Kaede stepped to the stage and announced

"Okay students today a few students from 's class will be performing some songs about their past experiences." She called up the first, then the second, and the third people to sing. They saved the best one for last which was Kagome and her group. She was nervous at first but when the music started it's like it was natural for her to perform. The music started

Instrumental

**Kagome**: _I'm gonna pack my bags _

_Take it all with me, everything _

_That I make sure I got it all with me _

_So that I won't have to come back anymore_

**All**:_ You see it's clear to me _

_ Where you wanna be and_

_ Who you wanna be with_

**Kagome**: _don't act like you don't know _

_ Cause I what've done_

**All**: _but I, I'm not even gonna cry _

_ No I'm ready to say goodbye _

_ No one can do better _

_ And I bet you'll never find a girl like me_

_ You're not worth my tears _

_ You're not worth my tears_

**Kagome**: _Thought you had it all, _

_ But now you know, _

_ That I was everything you wanted _

_ All these years you threw away in a second what a fool_

**All**:_ You see it's clear to me _

_ Where you wanna be and_

_ Who you wanna be with_

**Kagome**: _Don't act like, you don't know _

_ Cause I know what you've done_

**Background singers**: _Now your one your knees_

**Kagome**: _Tellin me to come back_

**Background singers**: _That you ache in tears_

**Kagome**: _Do you really think I believe that_

**Background singers**: _I ain't stupid no _

**Kagome**: _You can't play me for a fool_

_Don't act like, you don't know _

_ Cause I know what you've done_

**All**: _but I, I'm not even gonna cry _

_ No I'm ready to say goodbye _

_ No one can do better _

_ And I bet you'll never find a girl like me_

_ You're not worth my tears _

_ You're not worth my tears_

**Kagome:** _Can you handle it _

_ When your baby's gone_

_ You're all alone yeeaahh_

Kagome sings this a bit stronger.

**Kagome**: _I can handle it _

_Just like that I quit _

_On your love on your promises _

_I quit oooohhhh_

(talking)

_Is it too much?_

_I'll let you take it in _

**All**: _but I, I'm not even gonna cry _

_ No I'm ready to say goodbye _

_ No one can do better _

_ And I bet you'll never find a girl like me_

_ You're not worth my tears _

_ You're not worth my tears_

Just the acoustic guitar

**All**: _but I, I'm not even gonna cry _

_ No I'm ready to say goodbye _

_ No one can do better _

_ And I bet you'll never find a girl like me_

_ You're not worth my tears _

_ You're not worth my tears_

When the song finished the crowd erupted into waves of claps and cheers. Kagome was startled but then she became cheerful she looked at Hodo and he didn't look to happy. She thought _'if this song got him worked up, the next one should get him pissed off!" _

**Authors Note: Alrighty then. The next chapter should be up soon. Tell me how you like it and don't hold back review please! The song that was sung was Tears by Unknown (BTW that's the actual artist name,very creative don't ya think?)**


	5. I Don't Need You

**Authors Note: Hey guys, It's me writing a new chapter for you. Thanks so very much to S**_**ora7**_**,****S**_**uckerforromance234**_**, and **_**Sazuki Sakura**_**, I positively, absolutely appreciate it. Thanks for pointing that out **_**Sazuki Sakura**_**, now that you mention it in the last chapter the song does take up a little more then 87 percent of the chapter, this one will absolutely have more story to it! I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR INUYASHA THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THIS STORY!**

"Thank you, thank you. I really appreciate all the clapping and shouting, but I have one more song. I love this one because it has parts that I love and can relate to…just like the other one. Here we go."

Music starts

(_**Kagome singing with in verse**_)

**Kagome**: _Humm, hummm, huhumm, huhuumm_

_ It's Monday morning, checked my cell phone _

_ But nobody's calling me, no. _

_ I try to ignore it but its sinking _

_ In that I'm, I'm all alone with me. _

**Baground singers**: _Woah_

**Kagome**: _So I stare at your picture for the last time _

_To ease my mind, this time I don't even _

_Break down and cry. I had good reasons _

_For leaving you, I was never enough for you_

_You had me down in myself putting me down. _

**All**: _So Imma keep smiling, Imma keep it moving _

_ Cause I don't need you, don't need you _

_ Don't need you, don't need you. Imma keep smiling, _

_Imma keep it moving _

_Cause I don't need you, _

_Don't need you, don't need you, don't need you_

_No more._

**Kagome**: _No more, No more, No more, No more, No more, No more. _

_ And baby I stayed with you so long _

_ That I lost myself who would've thought someone _

_So independent become so_

**All**: _damn submissive_

**Kagome**: _And sometimes in the back of my mind _

_ I'll be missing you, missing you _

_ But I can get through this _

_ Cause I do better so much better_

_ So I stare at your picture for the last time to ease _

_ My mind this time I don't even break down and cry _

_ I had good reasons for leaving you _

_ I was never enough for you _

_ You had me down in myself putting me down._

**All**: _So Imma keep smiling, Imma keep it moving _

_ Cause I don't need you, (__**don't need you**__) don't need you (__**don't need you**__) _

_ Don't need you, (__**don't need you**__) don't need you (__**no no**__). Imma keep smiling, _

_Imma keep it moving _

_Cause I don't need you, (__**woah oh noo woah**__)_

_Don't need you, don't need you, don't need you_

_No more._

**Kagome**: _Cause I've been down and out too long _

_ It's time to pick my head up baby. _

_ I'm tired of being fed up baby._

_ This heartbreak ends today I'll be moving on_

_She gets higher as she sings. _

_ And I won't give up on love_

_ I'll keep on smiling Yeahh_

**Background singers**: _So Imma keep smiling, Imma keep it moving _

_Cause I don't need you, don't need you, Don't need you,(__**I don't need ya**__) don't need you (__**I don't need ya nooo**__).(__**Woahh, Smiling yea**__) Imma keep smiling, _

_Imma keep it moving _

_Cause I don't need you, (__**Oh oh**__) _

_Don't need you, (__**Hoohh oh woah**__) don't need you, don't need you_

_ Cause imma keep smiling, Imma keep it moving _

_ Cause I don't need you, don't need you, don't need you, don't need you_

_ Cause imma keep smiling, Imma keep it moving _

_ Cuz I don't need you, (__**yea**__) don't need you, (__**noo**__) don't need you, don't need you_

**Kagome**: _No more, no more, no more … no more noo. _

After a moment of silence the whole auditorium erupted in to screeches and claps. Kagome gave a toothy grin, and gave a little glance too Hono. He was steaming red, boiling. Kagome gave a devious smirk and walked backstage with the rest of her crew. Ayame was the first to speak

"Did you guys see the look on Hojo's face it wasn't even priceless." Rin giggled

"I know right, he was so red he put the color red to shame!" Sango nodded

"It was really funny, but we've got to consider now that Kagome's probably humiliated him to all the people who knew that they we dating don't you think he'll be getting revenge." Kagome scoffed

"Revenge, him and what army?" They all shrugged

"But whatever happens we'll be prepared for it!" Ayame yelled. They all laughed and went their separate ways. Then lunch came Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all found each other. Kagome smiled

"Hey guys!" Sango smiled and Miroku waved

"Nice performance Kagome you were awesome!" Kagome grinned

"Thanks Miroku. Hey umm… I have a friend that I'd like us to eat lunch with if that's okay. His name is Inuyasha and-"

"Did you say Inuyasha? The guy with the golden eyes and dog ears that Inuyasha?" Miroku interrupted. Kagome nodded.

"Oh, why didn't you say so I was going to ask if it's okay to eat lunch with him today, he sits outside so-"

"Yea, I know I talked to him this morning. How about it Sango? Miroku and I are in how about you?" Sango shrugged her shoulders and nodded

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Let's go."

"You guys can go on and get a head start; I forgot something at my locker. I'll be back in a second." They nodded and went to where they were supposed to go to. As Kagome walked to her locker she noticed a figure standing by her locker and a very familiar one at that. Thinking it was Inuyasha she picked up her pace

"Hey Inuyasha aren't you supposed to be outside by-"

"Hello Kagome." She stopped dead in her tracks. What was in store for her now? no one was roaming the hallways to save her if something went wrong. As the figure walked closer and closer to her one thought crossed her mind

_'Oh boy…' _

**Authors Note: Wow this was a destroyer. Hoped you liked it and sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. This has a little bit more story to it. This is just a taste of what's to come lol Review! OH! and before i forget the songs name was Don't Need You by Letoya Luckett okay now Review!**


	6. Irreplaceable?

**Authors Note: For all of my reviewers who want me to write more story or add more meat to the hamburger should I say; I say just too words Thank you. **_**Suckerforromance234 **_**your welcome and for every review you give to me I'll mention it in my Author's note to thank you for your review. That includes everyone else **_**Mandy**_** I really appreciate it and I'll be making longer chapters within this story but i can't say this is going to be one of them lol. Now with out further a do I present to you this big hullabaloo (ROFL)**

Kagome's sweat dropped. _He_ found her in the right place and at the right time. As he inched closer and closer her heart began to race and she was frozen in place. The figure stopped right in front of Kagome. She took a step back and there he was Homo … Hojo standing there with that smirk on his face

"Well, isn't this a surprise. My ex-girlfriend, out here alone shocker!" Kagome growled

"Yea, so what's your point?" Hojo smiled

"Oh nothing my darling, I was just disgusted with what you did in the auditorium today I'd say probably in front of hmm…roughly five hundred people." Hobo's smile widened, but Kagome wasn't backing down; she wasn't scared of him

"So, it's not my fault I had English homework to write a song about one of my experiences. The one experience that popped up into my head was the one about my lying, cheating, cocky, inconsiderate bum of a boyfriend. You have no control over me or what I do in my life, because it's mine not yours _mine._" His smile faltered

"Well then I hope you know for every action there is a reaction." Kagome started backing up because she knew that at any given time Hojo can become very violent. Every time she backed up Hojo would move forward. She locked eyes with him and what she saw inside was hate. At this point, Kagome now realized Hojo never loved her, he just put on a show thinking that he would get what he wanted; but he didn't. The person that was taking a step forward every time she moved back was the real Hojo. The Hojo that she'd seen a couple years ago was just a fake a phony… a set up. Suddenly, Kagome became bold, strong and fierce. She wasn't going to let some big phony take control of her life. Hojo announced

"Kagome let me tell you something. You can't replace me. I'm the only real guy that loved you and cared for you. I'm irreplaceable." Kagome glared her voice became deadly

"Hold on, there are some things wrong with what you just said but I'm just gonna tell you one you see this happens all the time and you're a victim. You got so comfortable in the relationship we had that you forgot that you can be replaced in a minute." Hojo quirked a brow as if trying to understand "If you don't understand, listen to irreplaceable by Beyonce; that should help you out." Kagome turned to walk away but suddenly her back was pushed up against the lockers

"You can't replace me Kagome, and you never will be able to." Kagome bit her lip out of anger and shock.

* * *

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha began eating lunch without Kagome thinking she was asked to do something for a teacher.

"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long." Sango asked. The two boys shrugged and began eating lunch. Sango hesitantly began eating, but had this bad feeling her gut that Kagome was in trouble.

* * *

Kagome was pushed and slapped. As she was falling to the ground her cheek scraped one of the lockers and now it was bleeding profusely. She got up to run while holding her cheek but it was all in vain. Hojo grabbed her hair and propelled her to a nearby locker, causing Kagome to become disorientated. Hojo walked slowly and confidently towards Kagome; so with what little strength she had she let out a blood curdling scream hoping, praying that someone would hear it and come to her rescue. After a couple of moments Kagome blacked out thinking about one person

_'Inuyasha…'

* * *

_

Inuyasha paused eating for a moment and sniffed the air. He smelt… blood but as he turned he noticed that one of the students were having a nose bleed and shrugged it off but the smell was coming from more then one direction and it was driving him crazy, he was thinking that no one was in trouble because the student had been walking around all over the place in order to get to the bathroom. Desperately trying not to let it bother him he started a conversation

"It's been about eight minutes already. What's taking Kagome so long?" Sango and Miroku were beginning to get worried

"Maybe a teacher asked her to do something." Miroku said. Sango doubted that

"Or maybe she's in trouble," she looked around for Hojo but there was no sign of him. Realization hit her like a bullet to the head. "Hojo, Hobo's inside the building!" Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened. How could they not have noticed? Miroku announced

"Maybe he's in the cafeteria today." Sango gave him a glare

"He's always outside on the benches Miroku. You and I both know that!"

"Well maybe he decided to eat in the cafeteria today Sango that could be a possibility!" Inuyasha listened to them go back and forth for a minute then he heard something with his ears. It was very faint. He listened again… Inuyasha's ears swiveled as his sharp hearing picked up a faint scream from inside the school building…

**Author's note: really pleased with this chapter. I'm warming you guys up for the next chapter that's why it's a little shorter. But to ease the suspense I'll give you guys a little preview of what's to come in the next chapter. Here it is:**

_**Hojo questioned **_

"_**Well, what does that have to do with me or Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked revealing a fang which sent shivers down Hugo's spine. Inuyasha countered in a low deadly voice **_

"_**It has a lot to do with Kagome and so little to do with you. Kagome's shown me something only my mother ever showed me which was compassion and kindness. You are just like the rest, they don't give a damn on what's the inside, and it's the outside that they look at. They called me a monster; but it can't be helped because to Kagome I deserve to be treated like every other person like a friend, but people like you don't see it that way they only see me as a… **_

**heheh I just love cliffy's don't you, special thanks to whoever created these. Well if you want to know what happens before and after you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! And to tell you the truth this is the ending of the next chapter I mean there's more after it but you'll see what I mean when the next chapters up!**


	7. Demon in Disguise

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. Between the months of October through December and a little bit of January are really busy months for me. I'm trying to update but it will be a little bit slower if it's not I'll tell you guys and gals otherwise. Thanks to everyone one that reviewed which includes my friend Chloe; let's see and Caroline, avi, inufan, and Midnightflame, thanks a lot all of your reviews brought a smile to my face. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Review. **

_Recap:_ _"It's been about eight minutes already. What's taking Kagome so long?" Sango and Miroku were beginning to get worried _

_ "Maybe a teacher asked her to do something." Miroku said. Sango doubted that _

_ "Or maybe she's in trouble," she looked around for Hojo but there was no sign of him. Realization hit her like a bullet to the head. "Hojo, Hobo's inside the building!" Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened. How could they not have noticed? Miroku announced _

_ "Maybe he's in the cafeteria today." Sango gave him a glare _

_ "He's always outside on the benches Miroku. You and I both know that!" _

_ "Well maybe he decided to eat in the cafeteria today Sango that could be a possibility!" Inuyasha listened to them go back and forth for a minute then he heard something with his ears. It was very faint. He listened again… Inuyasha's ears swiveled as his sharp hearing picked up a faint scream from inside the school building…

* * *

_

Inuyasha stood up sharply. Sango gasped out of shock

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha put on a fake smile and stated

"Yea, I'm just going to go look for Kagome okay? And don't worry… there's no need to follow me. I'm sure she's fine… I'll … just go look for her." With that he was off walking calmly. When he out of sight he bolted for the schools entrance. _'Kagome! Please be okay, don't you dare give up on me. Stupid Homo!'

* * *

_

Kagome awoke. Hojo was walking towards her collapsed form. She was in not in the condition to fight back. Hono smiled with satisfaction

"What's the matter Kagome?" he picked her up

"H-hojo stop…" Kagome said weakly. Hojo snickered

"Hmm… maybe to knock some sense into that dull head of yours I'll make you mine," Kagome's eyes widened "And yes it's what your thinking." He gave a smug smile. Kagome gritted her teeth

"Why you sick piece of sh-"

"Now, now Kagome keep your temper in check otherwise after I'm done I'll make your death painful and slow." Kagome began to struggle in his arms

"There's no need to keep my temper _in check_ you sick rapist! Cuz you won't lay a finger on me."

"We'll see about that." He began walking towards the storage room in the gym (I was going to put boiler room in the gym lol) Kagome struggled until Hojo couldn't take it any more and knocked her out cold, but just before he could reach the gym the school doors entrance burst open and Homo was met with a punch to the face sending him flying to the wall. Kagome was left uninjured for her sliver haired hero pulled her from the evil monster's grasp. Homo opened his eyes to see none other than Inuyasha. Feeling rage overcome him he yelled

"Just what do you think you're doing half breed?" Inuyasha locked eyes with Hojo in a heated gaze

"What I feel like doing." Inuyasha ignored any other word Howo had to say. He took in Kagome's appearance, she was pale; she looked really out it, and her blood stained cheek made her appearance look critical. This made Inuyasha furious. He looked up at Hojo and snarled

"You sick beast, what's wrong with you?" Hojo snickered

"I'm not the beast here. The _beast_ is standing right in front of me. No one notices and cares about you, _you_ are the beast." Inuyasha showed no emotion. Instead blinked and began

"You and Kagome are so different. Everyone here is different. That's a good thing." Hojo interrupted

"Well what does that have to do with anything?" Inuyasha glared at Hojo and then looked down at Kagome

"No matter how I see it, no matter how many times I try to change what people think of me it never works. They say 'you're a big nobody' and 'no one cares for you just die' but the thing is I won't. I've been created by God for a purpose and I plan to serve that purpose whether I have to die doing it or die trying to serve it." Hojo looked on with a heated glare. He was ready to lunge at the abomination but what Inuyasha was saying was so interesting he just couldn't seem to do so. Hojo questioned

"Well, what does that have to do with me or Kagome?" Inuyasha smirked revealing a fang which sent shivers down Hojo's spine. Inuyasha countered in a low deadly voice

"It has a lot to do with Kagome and so little to do with you. Kagome's shown me something only my mother ever showed me which was compassion and kindness. You are just like the rest, they don't give a damn on what's the inside, and it's the outside that they look at. They called me a monster; but it can't be helped because to Kagome I deserve to be treated like every other person, like a friend, but people like you don't see it that way; they only see me as one thing. I truly believe that I'm like everyone else. I'm just different in my appearance and race. But who am I kidding I'm only seen as and will always been seen by people like you as a…" Kagome stirred in Inuyasha's arms. She looked up to see gold eyes looking in front of her at someone

"Inuyasha…" she closed her eyes. Inuyasha continued

"Demon in disguise." Kagome heard that statement and it repeated itself in her mind until she drifted out of consciousness again

'_Demon in disguse…'_

**Authors Note: Now that was a lot of work. Again thanks for reading. I'm sorry for the long wait and this short chapter i thought it would be longer, but things don't always go as planned. I'm satisfied that I was able to get this chapter up. It's a little off schedule but it's better late than never right? It might be a while until I update any of my stories but I'll give you guys, who are interested, more news for my updates on my profile. The news will probably be up no later than Saturday. Thanks again and review.**


	8. Framed!

**Author's Note: Have a very Merry Thanksgiving guys! Or should I say I hope you have a very merry thanksgiving, seeing as I'm a day late lol. But still HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Here's a new chapter! **

Kagome awoke sitting upright against a locker. As her vision came to, she saw flashes of red, sliver, and a brownish color colliding with one another. When her vision was fully restored she saw the Inuyasha on one side and Hojo on the other. She gasped

"Inuyasha!" The said half demon came to attention; Hojo took this as the moments to attack. But before Hojo could reach him a door slammed open a female voice sounded

"What's going on here?" Hojo stopped in his tracks and Inuyasha ran to Kagome, locking her in a tight hug he then whispered

"Are you okay?" She nodded and was about to say something but the female voice shouted

"Students are supposed to be in the lunch room or either outside eating lunch." Hojo jumped up once he saw who it was. Just then the entrance to the school slammed open revealing Miroku and a very _very_ pissed off Sango.

"You idiot, what did you do to Kagome?" She jacked Hojo up and was about to punch him when a voice sounded

"That will be enough !" Sango was startled by the stern old voice and dropped Hojo, The figure began walking and they were all startled to see who it was…. It was none other than the Principal,

", , , , and to my office now." Everyone hastily got up and walked to the office, Inuyasha helped Kagome up and when the passed the principle she stopped the two and said

"What happened to you ?" before Kagome could answer gasped "Oh poor dear, your cheek is bleeding! After we talk you'll be excused from your next class to get that fixed, and you will accompany her." They nodded and walked into the office. The principle sat down and began

"Hojo, you are first, what happened?" Hojo took a deep breath and lied

"Well, you see I was walking to go retrive something from my locker and that's when I saw Kagome being beaten by that half breed and she being my girlfriend I had to protect her." Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in confusion and then glared at Hojo. quirked a brow is that so Kagome tell me you're part of the story. Kagome sighed and then said

"I was going to go outside to each lunch with Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, but before I went I wanted to put my books away; I told them to move along and I'll join them. As I was putting my books, away Hojo came up to me and we talked, then we began arguing. He began hitting on me and tried to have relations with me in the gym. Saying i was still his girlfriend even though I ended it. But before he could do anything Inuyasha came a stopped him." Kedae nodded and looked towards Miroku and Sango

"So, you two played a minor part in what happened." Miroku spoke up

"We were worried and were about to go see if Kagome was alright but Inuyasha volunteered to go, but when we noticed that he was taking to long we got up and went to go see what was wrong." Kedae nodded she turned to her computer and typed something in. Everyone was anxious. She turned back to the group and said

"So how will I know which one of you is telling the truth?" Everyone kept their mouth closed; they knew how Kedae was and didn't want to push the punishment they knew they were gonna get.

"I see so no one has an answer. Good so I know I won't be wrong when I give everyone one a three day suspension along with an hour detention to serve for today?"

**(A/N: I could have stopped right here and left all the other information out, but since it's a thanksgiving weekend and I feel thankful all the letters, words, and phrases are out of gratitude and thankfulness.) **

Kagome's head jumped up and Sango gasped. Kedae sensed the confusion and said

"Just to let you know, everyone single one of you has to serve the detention today if not then your consequences will be multiplied and do not… I repeat do not take this warning lightly. And with the suspensions, I can't say Hojo's telling the truth when in reality Kagome's telling the truth. That wouldn't be fair so since the liar won't speak up you guys have a detention and a three day suspension… unless the lair wants to confess." Everyone turned to look at Hojo, who in turned looked calm and cool, kedae waited for a little moment and the said

"Alright then, it's official an hour detention and a three day suspension." She turned to the computer and put in the information. She turned to the group for the last time and said

"You're parents or guardians will be notified immediately. You are free to go. Kagome and Inuyasha wait here for your pass." With that said everyone got up and left excluding Kagome and Inuyasha. Kedae turned to the couple and said

"I'm sorry you two. But when people refuse to tell the truth everyone that was involved has to suffer that's how I deal with problems when there is no evidence." The couple nodded and Kedae continued

"Okay, now here is your pass for the nurses office, then when you guys are done, the nurse will make you both something eat." Kagome smiled and after a couple of minutes the two were out of the principles domain and heading to the nurses'.

**Authors Note: Woah that was a lot, sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings I've made in this chapter. I've been having trouble updating, but still Happy Thanksgiving guys. Even though I'm a day late…. i didn't mean to but my computer was giving me problems :(**


	9. Our Time Alone part 1

**Authors Note: well hello guys so for the looooooooooooooooonnnnng wait but I had and still have to study for exams I have next week! But I'm still trying to no matter what. Any way here's a new chapter. Review please I take anonymous reviews too. Everyone can review!**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently side by side, getting closer and closer to the doctors office. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and noticed she was still trying to stop the blood coming from her cheek.

"Do you need a handkerchief?" Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and nodded. He dug into his pocket, took out the handkerchief and then gently wiped away the blood. Kagome blushed and announced

"Thanks, Inu-"

"No need to thank me because it's still bleeding." Inuyasha opened the nurse's door and escorted Kagome in. The nurse looked up from her paper work and exclaimed

"Oh my Kagome! What happened sweetie?" She didn't give Kagome time to answer.

"Really Kaggie, you should be more careful!" Inuyasha quirked a brow and asked

"Kaggie?" Kagome blushed

"It's just a nickname." Inuyasha nodded and the nurse continued to treat Kagome's cheek.

"Now Kagome this might sting a little but this'll keep the wound from getting infected. But to keep you from panicking… Inuyasha grab Kagome's hand, and Kagome look Inuyasha in the eyes and if you feel the sting squeeze Inuyasha's hand but don't break the eye contact." They did as they were told and when Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha she melted into them she felt like nothing would be able to hurt her. The nurse moved the disinfectant onto Kagome's cheek and surprisingly she didn't flinch or squeeze Inuyasha's hand. Instead the two were in a daze looking… staring. This continued for a couple more seconds until the nurse interrupted

"Okay Kagome, now that that's over with, time to put a bandage on it. Here Inuyasha you do the honors and put it on." Inuyasha blinked twice and answered

"Who me?" The nurse nodded

"You're the only Inuyasha in here." The nurse remarked with a smile. She gave him the bandage and walked out.

"It's my lunchtime so I'm going now, when you're doing you can leave but make sure you lock the door okay?" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. Kagome sighed after what seemed like a decade of silence

"So do you plan on putting the bandage on soon or are you just gonna stare at it?"

"Keh." Inuyasha got up and stood in front of Kagome and gently put the bandage on her face. When Inuyasha was done, he locked eyes with Kagome and began leaning in. Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha and her lips parted slightly. Their lips got closer and closer… the space between them nearly closed and then…

**Author's Note: Don't you just love cliffy's. I just have to admit, this isn't the best chapter I've done for this story matter of fact it's really short but don't blame me it's been a very stressful month for me. But don't worry I'll update. Sorry for any misunderstandings or spelling errors in the story. Okay so ummm review and relax please thanks. **


	10. Our Time Alone part 2

**Author's Note: Hey! My thoughts are scattered so this won't be the best chapters I've written for the story but have faith. It'll get better. Thanks for your patience and drum roll pleaaasseee *drum roll* ON WITH THE STORY! **

Previously_: "So do you plan on putting the bandage on soon or are you just gonna stare at it?" _

_ "Keh." Inuyasha got up and stood in front of Kagome and gently put the bandage on her face. When Inuyasha was done, he locked eyes with Kagome and began leaning in. Kagome locked eyes with Inuyasha and her lips parted slightly. Their lips got closer and closer… the space between them nearly closed and then… _

Kagome sniffled and took a couple deep breaths. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, paid no attention to her sudden very peculiar movement, and kept the "moment" going. Kagome's eyes began to water and then she did the unexpected… she sneezed. Yep, that's right she sneezed. Inuyasha blinked for a few moments and commented

"Well, that's charming." Kagome blushed

"Sorry, it's cold in here." Inuyasha didn't utter a reply, but he very slowly walked over to the nurses' counter and grabbed a couple disinfectant wipes. He turned to Kagome and wiped his neck, cheeks, and lips. Kagome glared

"Hey! It's not like I spit on you." Inuyasha remarked

"Well how would you know? You weren't the one who was sneezed _on_." Kagome huffed and turned away. Inuyasha smirked at her behavior and then muttered

"C'mon Kagome let's go." Just before Kagome got up the nurse jolted back into the room startling Inuyasha and Kagome. The nurse smiled

"I forgot to give you your lunch. I couldn't cook anything quick enough so I made sandwiches." She handed them both mouth watering sandwiches and stated

"Since lunch is over, you too can stay in here. On my way to the teachers lounge I'll stop by the gym and tell the instructor where you are. Don't stay in here for too long now. I want you to still get the physical exercise you both so desperately need." She was out the door and back no more in less than a couple seconds (lol it rhymed). The two were silent for what seemed to be like an eternity. Who_ would_ blame them? After almost kissing and having been sneezed in the face that's enough to kill any further communications with anyone. Inuyasha true to his annoyances had to mutter

"yhw era uoy os teiuq?" Kagome looked confused

"What language do you speak?" Inuyasha swallowed and remarked

"It's called talking backwards with food in your mouth. Have you ever heard of it?" Kagome glared and Inuyasha chuckled.

After a couple of moments the two were out of the nurses' office, making sure to lock the door as the nurse instructed. Kagome sighed

"My mom's gonna kill me when I get home." Inuyasha glanced at her

"Heh, I'll never hear the end of it from my family. I can just hear my mother" Inuyasha's voice became high pitched"Inuyasha I'm ashamed of you! Fighting in school I'm very disappointed. Wait till your father gets home he's going to be furious! Then when my dad comes it's gonna be a whole different story." Kagome laughed

"That's funny. That's too funny." She began laughing again. Inuyasha smiled at her laughter he loved making her laugh. He loved seeing her pearly white teeth glisten when they made contact with light. He loved everything about her. Kagome began to walk even closer to him. Inuyasha gulped and looked away. A few moments later their hands brushed. Inuyasha decided to test his luck and gently intertwined his hand with hers and Kagome gladly let him. They walked in silence not planning on losing this bonding moment. Kagome took a deep breath to get rid of any sneezes, but if she happened to sneeze again Inuyasha would be prepared. _He knows the signs…_

**Author's Note: All right this is the end of this not so attention grabbing chapter but trust me it'll get better. Oh, I have a new story coming up and it came to me while I was dreaming believe it or not. It was a month ago and I can't believe I still remember it. No name for it yet and I'm still planning it out because when I was dreaming I just saw this snippet of it and thought I heard some music in the background. I think I did. I really think I did but anyway a new story and does any smell a sequel to Someone New and True? I know I do lol. Thanks for reading and review. Sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings in my story. **


	11. Mama Drama

**Authors Note: New Chapter, it's just coming to me as i type. This is a freestyle just like all my other story chapters lol. Short, Plain and Simple lol. **

_Kagomes House _

"You got a what?" Kagome's mother screeched. Kagome, hiding behind the table, repeated again

"I had to serve an hour detention today and I have a three day suspension." Kagome's mother fumed

"What for?" Kagome sighed

"Look mom, it isn't my fault. You see Hobo. He… he tried to force himself on me while I was at my locker. Then Inuyasha came and saved me."

"Uh huh keep going I'm listening."

"Then the principal noticed us and then that' when she called us into her office and things went down and now I have these consequences piled up on me."

"So you were the only one?"

"No it was me, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Hojo."

"Oh, you see Kagome; I tell ya if you don't watch who you date you're bound to get into trouble." Kagome nodded

"You can say that again."

"Oh, you see Kagome; I tell ya if you don't watch who you date you're bound to get into trouble." Kagome looked up

"No I didn't mean literally!" Kagome's mom (A/N: Did I ever give her a name?) chuckled

"Well then you shouldn't have ever said to repeat it."

"So you're not mad anymore." Kagome's mom sighed

"I'm still very angry but it can't be helped….. No television and talking on the phone for a week."

"YEA – Wait! What? But mom?

"You wanna make it two?"

"No mom."

"Good."

* * *

_Inuyasha's house _

"I can't believe it my son detention, suspension? This is an outrage!"

"Mom maybe if you let me explain-"

"Explain? You've got no explaining to do mister, I got the email." Inuyasha's mom interrupted. Inuyasha sighed

"Then why are you angry?" Inuyasha's mom grunted

"It can't be helped…. No television and talking on the phone for a week."

"But mooommm."

"You wanna make it two?"

"No mom….."

"That's ma boy."

* * *

_Sango's house_

"This is the worst day ever!" Her grandpa screeched

"Wait, grandpa…. It's not what you think. It isn't my fault."

"Really than whose fault it is mine." Sango's grandfather yelled.

"No please just let me explain I-"

"Oh no you don't need to explain, I got the message in the mail today." Sango stared at her grandfather

"Really so I'm not in trouble."

"Yup, No television and talking on the phone for a week." Sango's eyes widened

"Wait Grandpa!"

"You wanna make it two?"

"No sir."

"That's a girl."

* * *

_Miroku's house_

"Darn, a three day suspension. I tell ya if I had parents then I'd be bouncing off the walls with the 'I can't believe this it's an outrage.' And I'd be like

"Wait just let me explain." And they'd be like

"Oh, you don't have to explain I got the text message." Then I'd say

"Really so you're not mad." Then they'd be like

"No television and talking on the phone for a week." And I'd say

"What but moooommm." And she'd say

"You wanna make it two?" and I'd say

"No mom." And she'd be like

"That's ma boy. No mama drama in this house no sir. But I wonder how the others are doing?"

**Author's Note: Sorry if Miroku's part was confusing basically he's just talking to himself lol. Sudden turn of events, lol but don't worry this is all leading somewhere... at least I think. Sorry that this is so short. Thanks for reading please review tell me what you think. didn't do hobo didn't seem like he was important, something else planned for him in the next chapter anyway. Sorry any misunderstandings and misspelling in the chapter. **


	12. Thinking Of You

**Author's Note: Mic please Mic. I need to do this. Please turn the lights down all spotlights on me. Quiet please quiet….. I said QUIET! Okay and a one and a two and a three HIT IT. *Music* ooohhhhh, ooooohhhh, let me tell you now. Uh- huh,**

**When I had you too myself **

**I didn't want you around **

**Those pretty faces always made you **

**Stand in a crowd.**

**But someone picked you from the bunch **

**One glance was all it took **

**Now it's much too late for me**

**To take a second look **

**Oh readers give me one chance (show you that I'll write more)**

**Won't you please let me (back in your heart)**

**Oh darlings I was blind to let you go (let you go readers)**

**But now since I see you don't leave reviews**

**(I want you back) **

**(I want you back)**

**(I NEED you back)**

**(Please come back) *Music ends***

**PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. PLEASE PLEASE I'LL WRITE MORE I PROMISE!**

* * *

_Inuyasha's House_

"Got dizzle." Inuyasha's mother turned around.

"What was that…. ?" Inuyasha slammed the door to his room and jumped hoped on the bed. Inuyasha's mother waited for and answer but when she realized she wasn't going to get one she made her way up the stairs to Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha's doggy ears flinched

"Oh no, she's coming up here." Inuyasha sat up and didn't even bother to try and hide. The door jolted open and in came Inuyasha's mother.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, I expect you to answer me when I'm talking to you. Otherwise I won't be just a no television and talking on the phone for a week. Just you wait until your father hears about this. You'll be in big trouble. So stop the bull crap and …and stop being a baby. Do you understand me!" Inuyasha looked at his mother and said

"Yea, whatever." Izayoi **(A/N: did i spell that right, can't remember.)** glared at him for a moment and then sighed. As she left the room she muttered

"Teenage Half demons, you give them too much freedom and they think they run the place well not for long." She shut the door behind her and that was the end of it. Inuyasha shook his head and as he dozed off the sleep he muttered

"Kagome."

* * *

_Kagome's House_

"Kagome, clean those dishes and hurry to your room. I don't want to hear a peep come out of you." Kagome's mother yelled. Kagome sighed but continued to wash the dishes. Her mother walked out of the kitchen and Kagome suddenly feeling rebellious began talking.

"Kagome, clean those dishes I don't want to hear a peep. Well, I'm talking and there's nothing you can do about _mom_." Kagome finished washing the last of the dishes and then she made her way to her room while still ranting.

"I'm talking. I'm talking." As she walked up the stairs, her mother suddenly yelled

"Kagome! What did I say. If you keep your mouth closed it's gonna be more than no TV and talking on the phone. I don't want to your voice especially after the news I received." Kagome looked back and replied

"Yes mom." She continued walking up the stairs and when she finally reached her room she closed the door quietly and plopped on to her bed. Her face pressed against the pillow, she sighed and muttered

"Inuyasha," She looked up all red in the face "Wait, what?"

**Author's Note: Alright y'all that's all for this story. PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE LONG LONG LONG WAIT. It's very hectic. I'm now on summer vacation so I can now continue to write stories. Please review and forgive me for any misunderstandings or misspellings in the story. Sorry, that it has to be so short. **


	13. Mysterious Visit

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry for the wait something came up that I had to deal with but who cares I'm back. Thanks for all your awesome and persistent reviews especially from coolio2946. Thanks so much I really appreciate it. Again sorry for the long wait but here we are. **

"What?... Why am I thinking of Inuyasha at a time like this!" Kagome sat up and looked out the window for a while. As she was looking, she happened to see Hojo. She walked up to the window to see what he was doing. On further inspection she noticed that he was just standing there…. Like yea….standing there. She wasn't going to say anything until she realized where he was standing. He doesn't anywhere near her so, what is he doing here? Kagome opened the window and yelled

"Hey, get off my property you stupid dog."

* * *

_Inuyasha's House_

Inuyasha was on his bed trying to fall asleep. Then all of a sudden he sneezed, his ears twitched and he wiped his nose slowly.

"I don't know why but ….. I feel… I feel insulted all of a sudden?"

* * *

_Back to Kagome_

Kagome waited for a little bit and then shouted

"Translation…. Start walking away and don't come back." She waved and then waited. After a couple of seconds, Hojo looked up at her.

"Ah, Kagome… My sweet Kagome. How –"

"I don't want to hear it stupid. Everything about you is stupid, your hair, your face, heck even your name! Get away from me and stay away from me! Life would be so much easier if you just stay….a….way!" Hojo being Hojo did quite the opposite.

"Now, Kagome don't be that way we can still work this out." Kagome backed away and got ready to close the window but before she did she yelled

"Hojo, if it wasn't clear than I'll make it clear now. You ready? It's official me and you were finished, done, ended, or bombed up, are relationship exploded into microscopic pieces." With that she shut the window closed. As she begun to walk away, she heard a sliding noise and slight gust of wind….

**Author's note: OOOOO, I wonder what happens next. We'll find out next time because I wanna know too. Sorry for any misspellings or misunderstandings. Review please. Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be longer I promise!**


End file.
